


A Brief Stop in Bristol

by facetheraven56



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Repressed Time Lords, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetheraven56/pseuds/facetheraven56
Summary: Romana tries to complete to Key to Time by herself, but something goes wrong and she ends up in Bristol, meeting Bill Potts. Shameless lesbian smut ensues.
Relationships: Bill Potts/Romana I
Kudos: 5





	A Brief Stop in Bristol

"Oh. Oh! Right there! Yes!"

If Romana's mind had not been overtaken by pleasure, she'd probably have stopped to consider how bizarre the situation she'd gotten herself into was. On the one hand, she hadn't managed to find the final segment to the Key to Time all by herself. The tracer seemed to have malfunctioned, and she ended up stranded in 21st Century Bristol.

But on the other hand, the woman currently between her legs was extremely skilled with a tongue. Theoretically, Romana always knew sex was pleasurable, but she approached it mainly with a scientific mind. Time Lords were not an especially sexual species. She was definitely shedding that perception right now, though, as she lay naked in bed, shuddering to orgasm, her back arching off the sheets while she moaned out her lover's name.

_"Bill!"_

***********

It had started when, fresh off their encounter with Kroll, the Doctor suggested they take a short holiday.

"We can't do that!" Romana had said to him sternly, "Not when we're so close to finding the last segment of the Key to Time!"

"Well, we've got five of them, so even if the Black Guardian finds the last one," the Doctor gave a short, dismissive chuckle, "well, it will be pretty useless"

He grinned, his teeth nearly as white as the console room, but Romana didn't return the smile. The Doctor never seemed to understand the gravity of the situation with the Key, and in any case didn't seem to have a plan to retrieve the final piece even if it did fall into the Black Guardian's hands.

But the Doctor was as stubborn as he was idiotic and, setting the coordinates without the help of the tracer, piloted the TARDIS to a humble Earth river, deep within a forest.

"And what are we going to do here?" asked Romana crossly.

"Fish!" smiled the Doctor, producing a rod and some bait. Romana groaned.

***********

Fishing had to be the most boring form of leisure there was. Romana admired the nature, of course - the trees were beautiful, and the river glimmered in the sunlight - but it was nice for a walk, or a slightly active hike, not _fishing_. 

The Doctor wouldn't have his mind changed, though, and so dressed in just a shirt and open checkered waistcoat, his usual baggy hat and his trouser legs rolled up to his knees. Then he cast his line into the water, and waxed lyrical about just how pleasant it was.

Beside her, K9 rattled off facts about the indigenous fish species found nearby. 

Both of their concurrent monologues meant for Romana that she clearly had to find a way out of sitting through the Doctor's dull hobby.

"Doctor - is there an umbrella somewhere in the TARDIS? It's quite sunny where I'm sitting."

Neither K9 nor the Doctor corrected her on this - it was actually pretty shady, and Romana's question was a blatant white lie - but the Doctor, not looking up, told her.

"Third from the right, there's a storage cupboard somewhere, there's a nice rainbow pattern one I have. Now, the art of patience is very important in fishing, you know-"

Romana was already gone.

***********

Ah, the TARDIS. It was nearly quiet, and all Romana heard was the low hum of the engines. No Doctor, no fishing, no boredom. Now THIS was peace and quiet.

Although...

No. She couldn't. Could she?

Romana thought for a moment. Worry still nagged at her mind, that the Doctor's leisure would lead to the Black Guardian defeating them, or finding the final segment. But what if she went and found it now?

The tracer was still in her pocket. She extracted it and fitted it into the console, thinking.

The Doctor would probably be mad - after all, she was stealing his TARDIS, technically - but he was too committed to his fishing to care right now. And if she were being honest, he'd stolen the TARDIS first anyway.

She'd be back before he knew it. 

Especially considering this was a time machine. She could just pop back to the moment she left, no matter how long it would take. It would be a pleasant surprise to the Doctor if she returned with the final segment, and finally she could maybe go back to Gallifrey.

So she read out the coordinates, and took off. The wheezing, groaning sound filled the room. And so did the smoke.

***********

Romana's plan had failed miserably. For some reason, the tracer had failed. She cast her mind back, wondering where she went wrong. Maybe she forgot to flip a switch or something. As smart as she liked to appear as, she was still a young Time Lord, and didn't always know how to pilot a TARDIS perfectly. 

Oh well. All she needed was a fluid link. Which was a massive problem, because wherever she was now - it looked like some 21st century Earth university - was probably _not_ going to be the best place to find a fluid link.

"Sometimes I really hate that Doctor!" she complained out loud. It wasn't technically his fault, but she wasn't quite prepared to accept the blame herself just yet.

"Sorry - uh, hello," came a voice. Romana turned to see a young girl, black, in her early 20s, probably (for human years, at least), wearing a denim jacket and with her hair up in an afro. An oddly appealing look, Romana found herself thinking.

"Probably isn't my place, but...you mentioned a Doctor?" said the woman.

"I did, yes. I am in no need of a medical doctor, though, if that's what you're thinking. My Doctor is...just an acquaintance I have. If you can even call it that..."

"Oh," said the woman, "no, I wasn't - talking about a medical doctor, I mean. You see...my Doctor's also a friend."

Romana raised an eyebrow. "Your Doctor?"

"Technically, he's also my tutor, I suppose."

This surprised Romana a bit. "Your _tutor_?"

"Yeah. I'm Bill, by the way. Bill Potts."

"Romana," came the reply, and she extended her hand to Bill, tentatively. "Is it possible that I could...meet this Doctor, of yours?"

"If you like," said Bill, "Mind, he can be a bit weird towards strangers, but he's alright really."

"I don't think I'll be a stranger to him - at least, I hope not..."

***********

"This is his office!" said Bill as she led her through into a wood-paneled room filled with all sorts of knick-knacks. A mug filled with sonic screwdrivers confirmed to Romana that yes, this was her Doctor.

"So, he's got an office now? That's new."

"Do you know the Doctor?"

"I do. Or did. I think I've ended up in his personal future - you know about time travel, the TARDIS and stuff, right?"

Bill replied affirmatively, and told her all about her encounters with aliens, travelling to different planets, going into the past. "Did you travel with him?" asked Bill.

"Still do, from my perspective," said Romana, at the moment still intent on returning to Gallifrey. "We're trying to retrieve each segment of the Key to Time to stop it falling into the wrong hands."

"Right," said Bill, not sure what the Key to Time was exactly. "Wait, does that mean you're -?"

"A Time Lord?" finished Romana. "Yes, I am. The High Council put me up to it. I expected a lot better when they chose me, I must say."

"I thought you might be," Bill said. "Explains how you were able to fly the TARDIS here. You remind me of the Doctor, too."

Romana was taken aback. 

"I assure you I am nothing like him," she said, somewhat offended. Then she added, her curiosity getting the better of her: "How so?"

"I dunno. I think it's just that alien quality he has. He's always so...distant, like he's solving a million different equations at once. It's hard to explain, but I felt like both of you were born in the stars."

"That's very poetic," said Romana.

Bill blushed. "The Doctor's always telling me I'm good at observation and stuff."

Romana looked curiously at Bill. She was definitely beginning to like the young woman - there was something naturally appealing and warm about her. Romana didn't understand these feelings. She felt, though, as if she'd perhaps misjudged the Doctor. If this was who he hung about with in the future, he could not be all that bad, stubborn and irritating as her Doctor could be.

For hours, they sat in the Doctor's office, so deep in conversation that Romana forgot why she'd even asked for Bill's help. They relayed each other stories of their travels - Romana told Bill all about what growing up on Gallifrey was like, while Bill talked all about her recent trip to Mars.

"So wait - you're telling me ... you got chased halfway across the universe by a puddle, just because you were in love with her?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I was 'in love' with her. It was just a crush, really."

Romana shrugged. "I'm afraid I don't really understand the nuances of love," she said.

"Yeah, I think I've gathered that's just a Time Lord thing from the Doctor. You really are such a repressed species."

That elicited a small chuckle from Romana. "I suppose we are, in a way."

She looked long and hard at Bill for a moment, taking in her appearance. 'Appealing' was the word Romana kept using but suddenly it felt a whole lot different. Bill's words tumbled around in her mind; though she wouldn't admit it, for the first time in her life Romana was stumped. She felt drawn to Bill, but couldn't quite understand why.

Bill caught Romana's gaze, staring deep into her eyes. Romana's breath hitched slightly, and then she realised: Bill was _beautiful_.

Tentatively, she said out loud: "Bill, do I have a crush on you?"

Bill actually burst out laughing. Romana felt a little annoyed, it didn't seem like an amusing matter to her. But one more look of Bill's gorgeous eyes and she didn't have it in her to retort back. Instead, Bill said: "Usually you ask if the person has a crush on you." Then she came into closer to Romana, nearly whispering: "Which, for the record, I do."

"Oh," muttered Romana. "You do?"

"Of course I bloody do!" giggled Bill. "A tall, statuesque, brunette basically falls onto my doorstep, I think I'm entitled to a bit of a crush, yeah!"

Romana found herself blushing at Bill's compliments. "Thing is," she said slowly, "Well, I'm not sure I really know what I'm doing."

"Like I said: Time Lords, deeply repressed species. I think you lot need to let loose more often."

"How so?" asked Romana.

"I'll show you," whispered Bill. And then she pulled Romana in for a kiss.

***********

When Bill raised her head up from between Romana's legs, the latter felt as if their brain was empty - no mean feat, for a Time Lord. Romana had barely been able to process all that was happening. She and Bill had started by making out in her apartment (mercifully free of her foster mum for the evening), until Romana admitted that, while she understood the _mechanics_ of sex, she'd never actually _experienced_ it.

"You don't have to, you know," Bill admitted. "Honestly, not everyone has sex."

"I want to try," said Romana. Bill, for her part, couldn't be eager enough to oblige.

The Time Lady lay naked on Bill's bedsheets, letting her equally nude companion ravish her. Romana gave herself over completely to the experience, gasping and sighing as Bill kissed her breasts, her nipples, her stomach, her legs, until finally dipping down to that sweet spot to bring Romana to a crashing orgasm.

She lay still, panting for breath, her body slick with sweat, her hair tousled and damp. As her brain functions returned, Romana questioned precisely why Time Lords didn't have more sex, if this was how good it could feel. It was so nice, just for once, to completely let go of all that pent up tension that came from having a massively clever brain.

Bill looked at her with anticipation. "So?" she asked. "How was it?"

"Wow..." was all Romana could manage.

"That good, eh?" Bill giggled. "I'm not a virgin, mind, but I haven't gotten much, I'll admit."

"No, that was...just perfect," panted Romana. "Anyway...I think it's your turn."

There was a flash of arousal in Bill's eyes, but she quickly said: "Don't worry about it too much. You shouldn't feel like you need to..."

"I may lack experience, but like I said, I definitely know the _theory_ ," cut in Romana with a smirk. With that she raised herself up and lay across Bill, kissing softly along her neck and breasts. Bill let go, and allowed the Time Lady to do her work. She was remarkably skilled at it for someone who admitted to having never had sex. Bill wondered if her species was naturally gifted - she put that thought out of her mind in case she thought about the Doctor. Eurgh.

Then Romana trailed lower, teasing just around the outside of Bill's clit. Bill was panting, feeling herself get wetter with every touch - _how the hell does she know how to do foreplay?_ thought Bill. But while the feeling was pleasant, it was nothing compared to what was about to come. 

"FUCK!" yelled Bill all of a sudden. She looked down to see Romana's eyes staring sweetly up at hers, all while the Time Lady ate her out. It was sheer heaven, and surely impossible for someone who'd never done it before. But Bill's brain was no longer working. She was focused solely on Romana's tongue as if it were the only thing in the world, cursing and moaning her way through the pleasure.

"Fuck! Romana! Ohhhh _fuck_!" became Bill's constant mantra. She lost count of how many orgasms she'd experienced. Romana simply didn't let up, and Bill could swear later she might have made use of her respiratory bypass system. All Bill knew was that by the time she came to, Romana was snuggled up against her, softly kissing her shoulders.

"Fuck," said Bill again, more out of astonishment than pleasure. Romana smiled. "Told you I knew the theory."

"Yeah...yeah, you certainly did," laughed Bill breathlessly.

Over the course of the night, Romana was more than happy to show Bill more of the 'theory', and Bill delighted in bringing Romana herself to more orgasms. Her favourite moment was when she dug out a dildo from her closet, and inserted it slowly into the Time Lady. Romana sighed deeply, giving herself over to the feeling of being penetrated. Softly, she moaned: "Fuck...Bill."

Bill looked at Romana and laughed. The Time Lady was confused.

"What is it?" she asked breathlessly.

"Just weird hearing you say that," said Bill, giggling. "Didn't know Time Lords could swear. Thought it was against their nature."

"Just repeating what I heard you say."

"Well keep saying it," whispered Bill sultrily. "It's very hot."

Romana did so. For the next five minutes she writhed in pleasure as Bill thrust the dildo in and out, all the while Romana's own cries increased steadily in volume.

With a shout of "Bill! _Fuck!_ Oh, Bill!", Romana came once again, and almost immediately fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. Bill snugged up close behind her, drawing the blankets around them, and they slipped into a peaceful repose.

***********

At some point in the middle of the night, Romana woke up suddenly, realising she'd forgotten something extremely important.

"The fluid link! The Key to Time!" She sat up wide awake in bed. Bill stirred.

"Hmm, we can get that sorted in the morning," she groaned.

"Yes, but...well..."

"You've got a fucking time machine, Romana," grinned Bill lazily. She began to plant kisses along Romana's torso, sucking delicately on her hardening nipple.

"That's true..." said Romana. It was her last coherent thought for a while. Bill subsequently went down on her, and round two began. Round two blended into round three, and so on forth.

Well, if the Doctor thought fishing was adequate relaxation, then Romana reasoned she ought to be allowed to be fucked senseless by one of his future companions all night.


End file.
